Fiber optic cables are used for providing telecommunication services to business and residential locations. Ribbon fiber may include multiple individual fibers arranged in an equal-spaced parallel array wrapped in a single cable. In field operations, technicians may terminate a ribbon fiber or splice one ribbon fiber to another ribbon fiber by handling the ribbon fiber as one multi-fiber group. In some cases, it is desirable to transition from a group of individual completely separated fiber cables to a multi-fiber ribbon cable. Splicing multiple loose fibers to a ribbon fiber cable has proved to be a difficult operation for field technicians. These splices require the proper alignment of multiple individual fibers to match a ribbon pattern. This process may be performed by placing fibers in a fiber arrangement tool, or to ribbonize it to match the ribbon fiber first, which can be a tedious field operation, particularly when cold temperatures or other conditions degrade a technician's fine motor skills.